The Transformation of Jane: Make me wanna die
by EphesusX
Summary: How was the most evil of Volturi transformed? Here's the songfic... with the song Make me Wanna Die by the Pretty Reckless...


The Transformation of Jane – Make me wanna die (1 shot songfic)

-I don't own any of the Twilight characters or the song "Make me wanna die" by The Pretty Reckless. Enjoy and review.-

Jane Statham was never a girl who took orders from anyone. She was odd; wearing robes of snakeskin in the markets of London when she was only fourteen years old, standing out amongst the normal folk of the Middle Ages. Her parents had disowned her and her twin brother, saying they were evil and often swore that they'd seen them practicing witchcraft in their home, so she stayed under a bridge at night and stole food to survive.

Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better, when the sun goes down  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes

One Saturday, late afternoon, she was distracting a woman at the pub while her brother ran into the kitchen and stole pies for them to eat when another spotted him as he was about to run out of the door; "Thief!" she cried and every person in the pub looked at both her and her brother Alec.

They rushed out of the door when they were stopped by a large, rather podgy man with a few teeth missing who grinned at them. "Whe' do ya think you goin' eh?" he asked and pulled them by the hair. Jane didn't dare cry in pain, although her brother did squirm. "Weird one you, aren't ya?" the pudgy man continued on and eventually locked Jane and Alec in a small prison cell not far from the pub. "Where are ya parents then eh?" Alec ignored him, but Jane looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Our parents disowned us." She waited for a response, but the man looked a bit taken aback at her hypnotising voice. "Why?" he eventually asked. "Because we practice in witchcraft." The man laughed deliberately. Alec looked at Jane with his eyes wide and alert. She smiled at her brother. "Think ya can fool me eh?" the man asked furiously. "I won' be taken fo' a fool by lil 'uns!"

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die

That same night, to both Jane and Alec's surprise, they're parents showed up and confirmed what Jane said. "Yes they are practicing in witchcraft." Their father had said in a deep and firm voice, eyeing his children with cold hate. Their mother was sobbing behind him and didn't dare look at them. Then she told the pudgy man in a small voice; "If they must be executed, then so be it."

The next evening they were dragged off to the stage to be hung, when they had met a very friendly looking man with oddly pale skin and long black hair that hung on his shoulders. "Ah, but how can we hang children? It is unnecessary, don't you think? We can teach them to be good." He said to the crowd and he glanced at Jane. She noticed something odd about his eyes that nobody else had, she could have sworn that they looked a candy-apple red from where she had been standing, but shook it off, thinking it must have been a result of the fear of death.

The crowd went wild with anger and shouted profanities at the man. "Hang them!" The man looked at Jane and Alec. "Very well."

Next thing they knew, there were more people in the crowd and a woman cried in pain. Then another. Then another. Jane and Alec looked around, alert – when they realised that half the crowd had been attacked and blood was squirting from each person's neck, while another would suck them dry.

Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes

"Do you want to die, my dear?" the man asked Jane as he stepped down the stairs to her. For the first time in her life, she felt truly frightened and just stared at the man. "What about you?" he asked Alec. Alec shook his head. "Good. Then join me in immortality." Next thing Jane knew, the man was sucking at Alec's neck and releasing him as quick as he had grabbed him.

Then, before she could say anything, it was her turn.

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
light)  
Make me wanna die

I would die for you, my love, my love  
I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna  
die)  
I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me  
wanna die)  
I would die for you, my love, my love

The venom shook inside her like a thousand knives, her heart beating a million times faster than before. She screamed like a banshee, as did her brother beside her and for what felt like a thousand days later –the pain stopped and everything was so much clearer and she knew she had changed.

But up in the light...  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the  
light)  
Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die

The beginning of Jane of the Volturi...

- This was a completely random Songfic that I decided to write when I wasn't feeling too hot. Let me know if I have any errors, or if you enjoyed it. Review please? P.s Follow me on twitter MarindaLiza. Peace and love xoxox -


End file.
